Wrong Number
by Fuckingmoony
Summary: TRADUCTION ThirdtotheLeft: Tumblr Prompt "J'envoie une photo de moi dans mon bain à la mauvaise personne et tu me réponds avec une photo de toi. Merde, t'es canon."


Salut à toutes/tous, je reviens enfin avec une traduction, pas particulièrement difficile ou longue, que j'ai finalement terminée après avoir vaincue ma flemme (et l'arrivée en terminale)! Je change encore de fandom pour cette fois, juste parce que One Piece ça tue grave sa race, et que Sanji et Zoro sont mes deux bébés, voilà voilà. (d'ailleurs je suis pas à jour dans les scans mais apparemment il se passe des trucs de fou furieux en ce moment OMG).

Enfin bref voilà la traduction de Wrong Number de **ThirdtotheLeft** , auteure que je traduirais certainement de nouveau un jour quand j'aurai du temps, parce que je l'aime bien c'est tout. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira aussi, KISS!

 **EDIT** : Thirdtotheleft a posté une suite à cet OS (merci Sarahahah de m'avoir prévenue!), décrivant les premiers rendez-vous de Sanji et Zoro. Malheureusement je ne compte pas la traduire car la beauté de cet OS réside dans l'attente de leur rencontre, qui est une sorte d'apothéose, et traduire la suite gâcherait cet effet. La suite ne rajoute par ailleurs rien de particulier, et manque (à mon sens) d'intérêt. Désolé pour celles et ceux qui espéraient une suite, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire la version originale.

* * *

 **Wrong Number**

 **Faux numéro**

Sanji est l'homme de nombreux talents. C'est un danseur exceptionnel et un chanteur correct. Il est expert en arts martiaux et se débrouille en artisanat. Il a une connaissance basique des voitures et peut réparer un tuyau qui fuit si besoin est. Et bien sur, c'est un cuisinier incroyablement exceptionnel.

Mais qu'importe à quel point il essaye, Sanji ne sait pas comment courtiser une dame.

Sanji aime les femmes. Il aime tout à leur propos. Il vit pour les femmes.

Mais les femmes, apparemment, ne l'aiment pas.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait de travers. Il loue leur beauté et leur grâce de tout son souffle, il fait tout pour elles et ne demande jamais rien en retour (comme tout homme devrait le faire), et il se jette à leurs pieds. Mais qu'importe à quel point il essaye, aucune femme ne le regarde.

Et ce n'est pas comme si elles préféraient être amies – non, il est rejeté catégoriquement. Souvent rudement. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle, à vingt-deux ans, Sanji a seulement couché avec deux femmes.

Sa virginité fut perdue à ses seize ans avec une femme plus âgée (bien, bien plus âgée), et sa deuxième fois fut avec une fille questionnant sa sexualité (oui, elle est maintenant mariée à une très belle femme) quand il avait dix-huit ans.

Mais peu importe combien cette tâche peut sembler intimidante, Sanji continuera toujours à satisfaire les besoins des femmes. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il veut s'envoyer en l'air (bien que oui, il ne dirait pas non au sexe), mais parce que Sanji est un romantique dans l'âme et il espère de tout son cœur rencontrer cette magnifique dame qui détient l'autre moitié de son âme. Il désire un mariage et des enfants, des rendez-vous et des anniversaires, se réveiller au côté de quelqu'un emmitouflé dans sa chaleur.

Sanji désire une âme-sœur, et et il ne la trouvera jamais si il est découragé par le nombre de femmes qui l'ont rejeté avec mépris.

Mais il sait, après six ans d'essais et d'échecs, que sa façon de faire les choses ne fonctionne pas. Et c'est pourquoi Sanji considère sérieusement de suivre le conseil de son ami Ace.

L'homme est un play-boy, souvent vu avec une femme ou un homme différent chaque semaine. C'est un des amis les plus proches de Sanji, et Sanji se retrouve souvent à envier l'aisance de l'homme aux tâches de rousseur avec les femmes.

Le conseil de Ace ? Faire un virage à 180°. Si les femmes n'aiment pas le genre d'homme romantique au cœur doux, il faut alors se transformer en joueur sexy qu'elles veulent toutes déguster.

Ça marche pour Ace, donc...

Sanji mord sa lèvre et fixe le numéro de téléphone sauvegardé dans ses contacts. Il avait finalement réussi à obtenir le numéro de Porche trois jours auparavant, après des mois de flirt (supplications). Il était un peu amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans son restaurant quatre mois plus tôt avec quelques amis. Elle connaît Ace, d'une façon ou d'une autre, donc Sanji avait eut la chance de la revoir quelques fois fois depuis ce jour.

Il se demande s'il devrait lui envoyer un message dès maintenant. Peut-être lui demander comment était sa journée. Ou l'inviter à sortir pour dîner. Peut-être juste dire bonjour ?

Il soupire et ouvre les messages entre Ace et lui.

 _Envoie lui une photo de ta queue._

Il se demande si Ace sait que Porche est la femme que Sanji essaie de séduire. Non qu'une photo de bite marche avec _la moindre_ femme – sérieusement, c'est comme ça que Ace y arrive avec les filles ? - mais Sanji est sur que ça ne marchera pas _du tout_ avec Porche. Cette fille est... un peu étrange – d'une manière complètement adorable, bien sur.

« C'est stupide. » marmonne Sanji, et il met son téléphone de côté. Il ne peut pas penser maintenant. Il a besoin de se relaxer. Il vient juste de sortir d'un service de huit heures au Baratie après une semaine de services de douze heures, il est donc rompu de fatigue. Un bon bain chaud l'appelle.

Il se lève sur ses pieds et traîne son corps fatigué jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude puis se déshabille, mettant ses vêtements sales dans le panier avant d'attraper ses huiles de bain et s'engouffrer dans la cuve.

« Ah, c'est parfait » grogne joyeusement Sanji, sentant l'eau chaude balayer toutes ses tensions. Les arômes calmants de lavande et de vanille le rendent bientôt somnolent et il se laisse couler jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux puissent encore être vus.

Il adore les bains.

Son téléphone s'allume sur le rebord et Sanji tourne la tête vers lui. Il débat un instant sur le prendre ou non, mais la perspective qu'une des filles à qui il a donné son numéro puisse lui répondre le pousse à se lever et l'attraper. Replonger dans l'eau lui fait ensuite l'impression d'un retour à la maison, et Sanji sourit.

Il vérifie son téléphone et se renfrogne quand il voit qu'il a un message de Ace.

 _Tu l'as fais ? Si elle répond pas c pcq ta bite est trop petite. Envois moi 1 photo que je vérifie._

Sanji roule des yeux. Il s'est habitué à ce que Ace flirte avec lui, mais quand ils commençaient tout juste à être potes, ça le faisait toujours un peu paniquer. Pas parce que Sanji est homophobe ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce que il n'a jamais été celui de l'autre côté du flirt. Les gens ne flirtent pas avec lui.

Est-il laid ? Non. Sanji n'est pas vaniteux, mais il sait qu'il a un visage plaisant. Peut-être que ses sourcils font flipper les gens.

Sanji se décourage et fixe le message de Ace. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste faire comme Ace lui conseille. Il ouvre l'application appareil photo et bascule les réglages en caméra frontale. Il s'observe. Il a l'air un peu fatigué, les valises sous ses yeux encore plus prononcées sur l'écran. Il fait descendre l'appareil photo et introduit une plus grande partie de son corps dans la cadre.

L'eau semble mauve à cause des huiles et la couleur fait apparaître sa peau un peu trop blanche. Il s'est beaucoup développé depuis ses années de lycée, il a donc des tablettes bien marquées et un V parfaitement découpé là où il n'avait auparavant qu'un ventre plat. Il a beaucoup gagné en définition des muscles, bien qu'il ait toujours l'air maigrichon sous ses vêtements.

Si il ne met pas son visage dans le cadre, on obtient une jolie vue sur on torse et ses jambes. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise d'envoyer son pénis en photo donc il croise les jambes subtilement.

Là. Il est bien. Elle ne peut pas voir à quel point il est fatigué mais elle peut voir son corps. Ace dit que parfois une fille veut un gars uniquement pour son sex-appeal, peut importe à quel point c'est un connard. Sanji n'est pas tout à fait d'accord, mais une fois encore, Ace a le meilleur bilan.

Il prend la photo et la charge en tant que message. Doit-il écrire quelque chose ? Bien sur, sinon comment saura t-elle que c'est lui ?

 _ **J'aimerais que tu puisses me rejoindre Porche !**_

C'est suffisamment suggestif, n'est-ce pas ? Il se mord les lèvres et envoie le message rapidement avant de pouvoir revenir sur sa décision.

Il écarte vivement son téléphone et plonge sa tête sous l'eau.

Merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Oh seigneur, pourquoi a-t-il seulement pensé que c'était une bonne idée ? Il allait défoncer Ace.

Le bruit d'un _bip_ le surprend et il remonte sa tête hors de l'eau pour fixer son téléphone. L'écran est illuminé par un nouveau message.

Merde, ça a vraiment marché ?

Il l'attrape rapidement et ouvre avidement le message.

Son visage se décompose.

 _Désolé, mec. Elle t'a donné un faux numéro._

Sanji fixe le message. Elle lui a donné un faux numéro. Il s'est inquiété tout ce temps sur la manière de l'appeler, et elle ne lui a même pas donné son numéro. Et il avait été si heureux quand elle avait écrit les nombres sur son bras.

Peut-être qu'elle a juste mal écrit un des chiffres.

Quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas ça.

« Je vais mourir seul » gémit Sanji à son plafond et il lâche presque son téléphone dans l'eau quand ce dernier sonne de nouveau.

Surpris, il ouvre le message.

C'est la photo d'un homme – un homme extrêmement attirant. La photo est prise en plongée, l'homme ayant clairement tenu son téléphone au dessus de lui afin de faire entrer son visage et sa poitrine dans le cadre. Et quelle putain de vue il offre ainsi.

L'homme possède une séduction rude, stoïque, le genre qui suinte de masculinité et que Sanji a toujours enviée. Trois pendants dorés percent son oreille gauche, et ses cheveux sont d'une couleur vert punk. Il remonte sa chemise pour révéler un torse pratiquement parfait, ciselé d'une façon totalement irréprochable, presque taillé dans la marbre par Michel-Ange ou Donatello. Une cicatrice courant en diagonale à travers sa poitrine est le seul défaut, bien qu'elle ne fasse qu'accentuer le côté rebelle déjà présent chez l'homme. Son jean est légèrement baissé, révélant son « chemin du bonheur » et le V nettement dessiné de son aine.

Sanji rougit et détourne le regard.

C'est quoi son putain de problème ?

Le portable sonne de nouveau et Sanji risque un regard vers le nouveau message.

 _J'aimerais pouvoir te rejoindre aussi._

Oh Seigneur. Sanji rougit de plus belle et se cache rapidement sous l'eau.

Il passe ensuite trop de temps à se convaincre que la sensation dans son estomac n'est pas de l'allégresse.

Quelques jours passent avant que Sanji ait des nouvelles du mystérieux étranger sexy. Il est en train de faire la dixième heure d'un autre service de douze heures quand son téléphone sonne. Normalement il ne regarde pas son portable dans la cuisine, mais le service est un peu lent et Sanji a le temps.

C'est un nouveau message du faux numéro. Sanji hésite, ses doigts survolant la notification. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a gardé le numéro. Il n'a pas répondu au message de l'homme, mais parfois il aime retourner le lire.

Eh, c'est cool de se sentir désiré, même si c'est un gars.

Il ouvre le message et ses yeux se fixe avidement sur la nouvelle photo.

Il peut seulement voir un bras un peu de poitrine mais c'est assez. Le bras de l'homme est plié alors qu'il tient un lourd altère, clairement pendant un entraînement. Ses muscles sont gonflés sous l'effort, la transpiration faisant briller sa peau bronzée, et Sanji ne peut s'empêcher de se lécher la lèvre comme il fixe cette démonstration de force. Il faudrait ses deux mains pour enrouler ses doigts autour de ce biceps.

 _Y a-t-il quelque chose de mieux que s'entraîner après une longue journée de travail ?_

Sanji hésite. La question est plutôt simple – Sanji peut la prendre comme une question rhétorique ou y répondre et continuer la conversation. Mais si il y répond, alors quoi ? Il allait sérieusement flirter avec un gars ?

Remarque, les filles ne lui réussissent clairement pas. Et il est carrément canon.

Sanji ouvre rapidement son appareil photo et capture rapidement l'image de son lieu de travail. C'est relativement propre, bien qu'il y ait un plat de viande magnifiquement présenté, attendant que le serveur vienne le prendre.

 _ **Je sais pas. Toujours au travail.**_

Il attache la photo au message et l'envoie.

La réponse est rapide.

 _Tu es cuisinier ?_

Sanji fronce les sourcils à ce titre.

 _ **Un chef. Sous-Chef, en réalité.**_

 _Il y a une différence ?_

 _ **Chef est une profession. N'importe qui peut être cuisinier. Seul le plus talentueux et travailleur peut être appelé un Chef.**_

Le message suivant met plus de temps pour arriver. Sanji tourmente un instant sa lèvre inférieure et repose son téléphone après deux minutes sans réponse. Merde, il a fait fuir le gars ? Il est passionné par son travail et déteste quand les gens pensent que cuisiner est un boulot facile. Il faut du temps et du dévouement pour devenir un professionnel et très peu arrive à s'en sortir dans ce domaine.

Bah, peu importe. C'est pas comme si Sanji était sérieusement intéressé. C'est juste un gars sexy.

Il se met à sa prochaine commande, et, puisque le rythme est toujours lent, il sort vers la salle à manger pour prendre soin des clients.

Quand il revient, son téléphone est allumé d'un nouveau message. Quiconque dirait qu'il s'était précipité pour lire le message se prendrait son pied dans la gueule.

 _Je suis prof. Maternelle._

 _ **Sérieusement ?!**_

Sanji ne voulait pas paraître insultant, il n'arrivait simplement pas à l'imaginer. Ce gars chaud comme comme la braise enseigne à des petits enfants ? Il en à sérieusement pas l'allure. Sanji est presque sur que si il avait un professeur comme ça quand il était en maternelle, il aurait fondu en larmes. On dirait qu'il pourrait tuer pour être payer.

 _Ouais. C'est seulement ma deuxième année. J'aime enseigner mais je supporte pas les ados, du coup c'est les gamins._

 _ **Wow. Impossible à imaginer.**_

 _Dit le Chef avec un corps de rêve. Sérieusement, tous les Chefs ne sont-ils pas sensés être gros ?_

Sanji rougit et sourit. Ça fait du bien de recevoir un compliment de temps en temps. Ace lui dit tout le temps qu'il est canon et sexy, mais ça sonne différemment venant de Ace. Ace pense que tout le monde est canon.

Il prend furtivement une photo du plus gros cuisinier et l'envoie.

 _ **Comme ça ?**_

 _Ouais. C'est à ça que ressemblent tous les cuisiniers à l'école._

« Oi, cornichon, pose ce téléphone et retourne au travail ! »

Sanji sursaute si fort, qu'il en lâche presque son portable. Il jette un mauvais regard à Zeff, ignore le ricanement de Patty, et range rapidement son téléphone. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une heure de travail, il ne voit pas quel était le problème.

Son téléphone vibre dix minutes plus tard, mais Zeff l'observe toujours alors il l'ignore. Habituellement, même après avoir finit son service, Sanji reste derrière pour nettoyer plus minutieusement la cuisine et parfois s'avancer sur certains plats du lendemain matin. Mais cette fois, l'horloge sonne à peine minuit que Sanji a déjà franchi la porte, montant vers son appartement.

Il se déshabille rapidement en sous-vêtements, et jette un de ses tupperwares rempli de restes dans le micro-onde. Il déteste utiliser ce truc d'habitude – c'est juste bien pour réchauffer l'eau ou le miel, ou ramollir le beurre – mais il est impatient de pouvoir lire le message sur son téléphone.

 _Tu dois faire une sorte d'entraînement sportif pour ressembler à ça._

Puis un deuxième :

 _J'imagine que t'es occupé._

Sanji vérifie l'heure d'envoi. Le deuxième message avait été envoyé quinze minutes plus tôt, presque quarante minutes après le dernier message de Sanji. Il ouvre vivement son clavier et tape une rapide excuse.

 _ **Merde, non. J'avais mon patron sur le dos. Je fais de la savate et de la capoeira.**_

Le micro-onde sonne et Sanji va rapidement récupérer son mélange de poulet, brocolis et riz blanc. Il remue légèrement avec sa fourchette et attrape une bouteille de thé de son frigo.

Un message l'attend à son retour.

 _Je fais essentiellement du kendo mais j'ai aussi fait de la boxe et du Muay Thai._

Sanji essaie d'imaginer l'homme en train de se battre. Il a déjà vu quelques combats de boxe et même participé à de rares matchs lui-même (seulement de kickboxing cependant). Cette pensée est… étonnamment érotique.

Merde, il est réellement en train de faire ça avec un mec ?

Sanji n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à la forme masculine. Il les voit essentiellement comme de la compétition – une compétition gagnante. Ses interactions avec les mecs se résument surtout à des bagarres parce qu'il flirte avec leurs petites amies ou parce qu'ils ont manqué de respect envers une fille. Il y a bien Ace, son seul ami – masculin et féminin – et, bien que Sanji puisse constater le fait que Ace est carrément canon, il est trop investi dans leur amitié pour avoir un seul instant des pensées inconvenantes envers lui.

Mais là on a un mec qui est super attirant, le genre de gars qui plaît à toutes les filles. Et il regarde _Sanji_.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, _Sanji_ est celui qui est courtisé, celui qui est complimenté, celui qui est désiré.

Et ce sentiment est putain d'incroyable.

 _Merde, il est presque une heure. Tu fais quoi maintenant?_

Sanji place la boîte en plastique sur sa poitrine et lève l'appareil photo, faisant attention à ce que son torse et son visage soient entièrement dans le cadre. Il a toujours l'air un peu fatigué, et ses cheveux sont emmêlés à force de se frotter au doux coussin du canapé.

 _ **En train de manger.**_

Il prend une bouchée de son poulet aux brocolis, souriant alors que son téléphone s'illumine presque immédiatement.

 _Mec, tu dois prévenir avant une photo comme ça._

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? A-t-il aimé ou pas ?

 _ **Tu as aimé ?**_

Il se mord la lèvre et attend nerveusement une réponse. Il prend une autre bouchée de nourriture et avale d'un coup à la sonnerie de son téléphone.

 _Comme si tu avais besoin de demander. Tu portes des lentilles ?_

Sanji fronce les sourcils à cette étrange question. Des lentilles ? Il a seulement besoin de lunettes quand il lit, donc il ne voit pas vraiment leur intérêt.

 _ **Non… ? C'est une question bizarre. Pourquoi ?**_

 _Tu as vraiment de très jolis yeux._

Sanji vire à l'écarlate et cache son téléphone sous son bras, même si l'autre n'a aucun moyen de savoir si Sanji rougit ou pas.

 _Même si tes sourcils sont un peu chelous._

Connard ! Il ne peut pas complimenter Sanji une seconde sans l'insulter celle qui suit ! Putain, il sait que ses sourcils sont bizarres, il n'y a aucune raison de le faire remarquer.

 _ **Tes cheveux sont chelous. Tête de mousse.**_

 _Sourcil en vrille._

 _ **Marimo.**_

 _Tu parles japonais ?_

Sanji cligne des yeux et fronce les sourcils. Japonais – oh, c'est vrai ! Les Marimos viennent du Japon. Il les connaît uniquement depuis qu'il les a vus au zoo.

 _ **Nope. Enfin, je connais juste arigato qui veut dire merci, c'est ça ?**_

 _Ouais. Je suis japonais, c'est pour ça que je demande.J'ai déménagé aux États-Unis quand j'avais douze ans._

 _ **Je suis français. J'ai déménagé ici quand j'avais neuf ans.**_

Il n'a jamais dit ça à personne. Il est sur que Ace le sait, seulement parce que Sanji a eut du mal à obtenir sa carte verte quelques années avant quand son visa de travail a expiré, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit à quelqu'un. Il a emménagé ici après la mort de ses parents, donc ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il aime parler. Mais il avait déjà tapé et envoyé le message avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Peut-être parce que l'autre homme avait partagé quelque chose de personnel aussi.

 _Tu viens de France ? La ville de l'amour hein… Merde, t'es vraiment parfait, non ?_

Comment ce gars pouvait-il écrire comme ça ?! Est-ce qu'il était sincère ? Ou est-ce qu'il essaie juste de mettre Sanji dans son lit ? Parce que, merde, ça pourrait bien marcher. Parfait n'a jamais été un mot utilisé pour le décrire. On lui a dit qu'il était très beau, talentueux, doué, poli… mais _parfait_? Sanji est celui qui utilise toujours ce mot pour décrire les autres – les femmes sont parfaites, sa cuisine est parfaite, ce putain de mec est parfait – mais il n'a jamais été celui qui le recevait.

 _ **Tu ne me connais même pas.**_

La réponse est immédiate.

 _Non, mais j'aimerais. Tu veux continuer à parler ?_

Sanji hésite. Il a entendu des gens utilisé ce terme avant. « _Oh, on parle juste. »_ Ça veut dire que vous ne sortez pas vraiment ensemble, mais vous le voulez. Il ne sait rien de cet homme – bordel, il ne connaît même pas son nom. Qui sait si ce gars vit près d'ici ? Ou si c'est une sorte de pervers – merde, ça pourrait même ne pas être du tout le gars des photos ! Il pourrait être un _fake_ , créé pour séduire Sanji (il en a entendu parler, et c'est horrible).

Mais… Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Et si cet homme carrément canon est _vraiment_ intéressé par lui ? Sanji aime ce que ces messages lui font ressentir. Il aime l'attention, la conversation. Il aime attendre avec impatience quelque chose.

En plus, c'est juste s'envoyer des messages. C'est pas comme si Sanji allait inviter le gars ou quoi que ce soit. Il prend une profonde inspiration et expire lentement.

 _ **Bien sur.**_

Sanji et l'autre homme continuent donc à parler. Leurs noms ont, d'une certaine manière, raté l'entrée dans la conversation, et Sanji se sent mal à l'aise de le lui demander de but en blanc, donc il l'appelle Marimo et l'autre homme se réfère à lui comme _love-_ _cook_ ou sourcil enroulé.

Ils parlent de _tout_.

Ils parlent de trucs débiles, comme de séries et de films. Marimo adore les films d'horreur mais Sanji préfère les comédies romantiques. Ils parlent de leurs comédiens préférés, leurs acteurs préférés, leurs sports préférés – toutes les choses classiques à savoir l'un sur l'autre.

Ils parlent des aliens (ils sont tout deux d'accord sur leur existence) et ils parlent des « Et-si ? ». Ils parlent de leurs enfances et de leurs futures, de leurs espoirs et de leurs rêves. Marimo parle de son travail, parfois expliquant à Sanji à quel point certains parents peuvent être stupides (sérieusement, vaccinez vos gosses!) ou combien certains enfants sont foutrement incroyable. Il parle de sa passion pour l'escrime et de l'homme qu'il veut défaire. Il parle de sa famille, de sa mère et sa sœur qui sont mortes quand il était jeune. Il parle de son père et de son héritage et de combien le Japon lui manque parfois.

Et il écoute aussi.

Il écoute Sanji se plaindre des autres cuisiniers et du vieux schnoque, de ses foutus clients qui, parce qu'ils payent, se considèrent en droit de traiter les serveurs comme de la merde. Sanji lui parle de son rêve d'ouvrir son propre restaurant, ses peurs de ne peut-être pas être assez bon pour réussir dans le vrai monde, sans la protection de Zeff. Il lui parle de sa politique de ne jamais utiliser ses mains durant un combat, même pas pour se protéger, et il parle de sa malheureuse addiction à la nicotine, que même si il a essayé de nombreuses fois, il ne peut tout simplement pas arrêter.

Ils parlent et ils parlent, et avec chaque message envoyé, Sanji se retrouve à attendre avec un peu plus d'impatience ces petites discussions. Il se surprend à penser au Marimo, espérant à chaque fois qu'il vérifie son téléphone qu'il y ait un nouveau message. Il se réveille tous les matins – sauf les week-ends – avec un message de lui disant « Bonne journée », et se couche tous les soirs après un message disant « Bonne nuit ».

Et avec chaque jour qui passe, Sanji se retrouve à espérer qu'ils puissent se rencontrer bientôt. Mais Marimo n'en parle jamais – ils n'ont même pas parlé par téléphone, c'est seulement des SMS – et Sanji évite le sujet lui aussi, de peur de gâcher quelque chose.

Et c'est pourquoi, presque cinq semaines après l'heureux message du faux numéro, Ace le force à sortir.

« Tu dois rencontrer quelqu'un de _réel_! » claque Ace, tirant sur sa cheville.

Sanji lui a dit à propos du Marimo quelques semaines plus tôt, bien qu'il se reteigne d'utiliser certains pronoms ou de donner des noms. Dès lors, Ace le prévenait de rester vigilant et essayait de le faire sortir avec des gens réels, vivants dans le monde extérieur.

Il n'aime pas écouter Sanji quand il dit que le Marimo est, techniquement, une personne réelle, vivante, lui aussi.

« J'veux pas. » marmonne Sanji, se pelotonnant plus profondément dans son lit. C'est son premier jour de congé du mois, donc il veut en profiter. Marimo l'a déjà prévenu qu'il sortirait tard ce soir et que donc il ne pourrait pas forcément répondre aux messages de Sanji.

« Sanji ! Je l'utilise pas souvent, mais puisque c'est comme ça, je sors la carte du meilleur ami ! Tu _dois_ venir avec moi ! »

Sanji lève la tête et fixant son ami, il marmonne :

« C'est bas.

– J'ai pas le choix, déclare nonchalamment Ace avec les poings sur la table. Maintenant tu lèves ton cul. Je veux que tu rencontres Nami ! Elle est parfaite pour toi. »

Sanji roule des yeux mais obéit. Le frère de Ace, Luffy, organise une soirée différente tous les mois, et chaque fois, Sanji est invitée. Il y est seulement allé une fois, il y a longtemps, mais après qu'il se soit fait vomir dessus par une fille avec qui il flirtait, il avait décidé que les fêtes n'étaient pas son truc.

Mais Ace avait sorti la carte du meilleur ami donc Sanji n'a pas d'autre choix que de sortir de son lit et se changer en vêtements semi-décontractés.

Au final, puisque qu'il ne veut _vraiment_ pas sortir, il opte pour un pantalon kaki et une chemise saumon. Il essaie d'avoir l'air enthousiaste – après tout, il aime bien Luffy et Usopp – mais il se surprend à vérifier son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes.

Bien sur, Marimo ne lui parle pas.

Et ensuite, pour empirer les choses, Ace le quitte à la minute de leur arrivée chez Luffy, disparaissant rapidement au milieu de la foule.

Sérieusement, Sanji sait que Luffy est gars sociable, mais là c'est juste ridicule. Si c'est à ça que ressemblent toutes les fêtes de Luffy, alors il est heureux d'en avoir raté la plupart.

Il ne connaît personne, donc il se dirige vers l'arrière de la maison, attrapant au passage un verre de quelque chose ayant le goût de vin bas de gamme. La fête s'étend à la cour arrière, où la nourriture est cuisinée, mais il y a aussi une piscine ici, et Sanji a toujours aimé les femmes en bikini. Il se trouve une chaise sympa, confortable, et s'y pose, souhaitant soudainement avoir des lunettes de soleil pour cacher la façon dont ses yeux suivent les femmes nageant dans la piscine.

« Sanji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il lève les yeux et rencontre une paire d'yeux bleus familiers.

« Porche, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, s'exclame Sanji en se levant. Comment va…

– Est-ce que tu m'as suivie ? claque-t-elle en retirant sa main avant que Sanji ne puisse la saisir.

– P-pardon ?

– Est-ce que tu m'as _suivie_? répète-t-elle un peu plus fort. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? _Je ne t'aime pas !_ Fout moi la paix ! »

Sa voix est presque un cri à la fin et Sanji est tout rouge alors que tous les regards se tournent vers lui. C'est… c'est totalement humiliant. Sanji n'a jamais voulu la mettre mal à l'aise, il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle le prenne pour une nuisance. Mais c'est clair qu'elle n'a jamais apprécié sa séduction. Mais… enfin, il ne lui a pas parlé depuis plus d'un mois, depuis qu'elle lui a donné le faux numéro. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est toujours aussi énervée.

« Je… je suis désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise, Porche, dit Sanji honnêtement, sa voix tremblant un peu. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention.

– Bien, alors arrête de me suivre ! claque-t-elle. Dégage ! »

Sanji sursaute à ce dernier ordre et quitte vivement la scène, les oreilles écarlates. Il évite tout contact visuel alors qu'il se rue dans la maison et atteint rapidement la cuisine, attrapant au passage la boisson la plus forte qu'il puisse trouver. Sanji est un poids-plume, mais ce dont il a besoin maintenant c'est de se bourrer la gueule.

S'il est ivre, il oubliera totalement Porche.

Il se trouve un petit coin sympa au pied des escaliers et prend une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

Est-il vraiment si indésirable ? Est-ce qu'il ennuie vraiment les filles à ce point ? Mais… qu'est ce qu'elles n'aiment pas chez lui ? Peut-être qu'il les pousse un peu trop ? Ou est-ce qu'il parle trop ? Ou peut-être que c'est juste le fait qu'il continue d'insister même après qu'elles aient dit non.

Ouais, ça emmerderait n'importe qui.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche et Sanji lâche presque son verre de surprise. Il fixe l'icône messagerie son écran avant de rapidement ouvrir le nouveau message.

 _Putain, je déteste les soirées._

Marimo l'aime bien. L'homme aux cheveux verts ne l'a jamais rejeté, n'a jamais dit qu'il était agacé par les - franchement - longs messages de Sanji. Il s'en fout si Sanji lui envoie un message à quatre heure du matin – il répond quand même.

 _ **Moi aussi.**_

 _C'est un sentiment théorique, ou il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

Même par message, Marimo sait si quelque chose ne va pas. Il a toujours été capable de faire ça et Sanji l'apprécie énormément.

 _ **Je suis à une soirée et ça craint. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.**_

 _Pourquoi tu restes ?_

 _ **Mon pote à sorti la Carte du Meilleur Ami : si je pars, je ne peux plus être considéré comme un vrai pote.**_

 _Ça craint. J'aimerais pouvoir te remonter le moral._

Sanji sourit. Il l'a déjà fait juste avec ces messages, il est de bien meilleure humeur. Il apprécie Marimo, vraiment. Et il l'apprécie en tant que personne, pas seulement parce qu'il foutrement canon. Il veut le rencontrer. Il veut entendre sa voix. Il veut le toucher.

Il veut voir s'il est réel et pas seulement une fiction de son imagination.

 _ **J'aimerais pouvoir te voir.**_

Il se mord la lèvre. Est-ce que c'est trop tôt ? Mais… enfin, ils parlent depuis plus d'un mois, il est temps qu'ils se rencontrent, non ?

Sanji s'attend à un message photo, pas au court texte qui arrive.

 _Lève les yeux._

Sanji fronce les sourcils et obéit.

Immédiatement, il croise le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Un homme avec une peau bronzée et des cheveux verts familiers. Il est seulement légèrement plus grand que Sanji, mais définitivement plus large. Il se tient d'une posture qui transpire de suffisance, même immobile, et les trois pendants dorés de son oreille gauche contrastent de façon plaisante sur sa peau mate.

Il sourit largement et le cœur de Sanji rate un battement avant de repartir d'un rythme effréné alors que l'homme s'approche de lui.

Il s'arrête en face de Sanji, juste à quelques mètres, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse sentir une odeur d'acier et d'épices, quelque chose de chaud et profondément masculin.

« Salut, je m'appelle Zoro. » dit une voix basse et sombre qui fait frissonner Sanji.

Sanji observe la main tendue vers lui et approche lentement la sienne. La main de Zoro est chaude et calleuse. La main de Zoro est réelle.

« Moi c'est Sanji. »

Le sourire de Zoro s'élargit, et Sanji remercie silencieusement Porche de lui avoir donner un faux numéro.

 **END**


End file.
